bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Death Williams
Appearance Chris has white hair. He wears a jacket similar to one of the organization 13. He has a blood red left eye and a pitch black right eye, he wears a black blindfold over his eyes that restricts his full powers. A tattoo of the number 4 on his chest over his heart. Powers & Abilities He is the strongest of his family other than his father. Even though that may be true he has no memory of who he is so he does not now who his family is. His memory-loss may seem like a weakness but it makes him more dangerous for he has nothing to lose. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu#Master_Swordsmanship_Specialist%7CMaster Swordsmanship Specialist- Chris has no memory on how to use his 2 Zanpakutō, Ikazuchi and Seiteki. He soon learns how to use them, he learns that Ikazuchi is a Zanpakutō that has control over darkness which gives him massive offence and speedwhile Seiteki is a Zanpakutō with control over light which gives him massive defense and speed making them the perfect balance of power. ' ' High Offense- Though the full extent of its strength is unknown, Ikazuchi in its Shikai is a black katana that not only gives chris control over darkness but also enhances his speed and strength to the point that his rietsu turns black and is seen on the arm he holds Ikazuchi with (right arm). With this enhanced strength he is able to cut through almost any sword with one swing. Ikazuchi is the only one of his shikais that was made for unknown reasons, chris soon finds that HE is actually ikazuchi proving that chris is actually a zanpakuto. ' High Defense-' Though the extent of its defense is unknown, Seiteki in its Shikai is a white katana that not only gives chris control over light but also enhances his speed and defense to the point that his rietsu turns white and is seen on the arm he holds Seiteki with (left arm). With this enhanced defense he can take multiple hard hits for long periods of time and barely be affected. Seiteki is the only one of his shikais made for an espada. High Speed- '''When Ikazuchi and Seiteki are in their Shikai they enhance chris's over all speed to the extent of surpassing the flash step by 3 to 4 times its speed. '''Puppet Ability- When Marrionette is released into it's shikai by sayin "Bind, Marrionette" the blade will go limp and and vanish leaving the hilt visible. Chris can point the hilt at anyone or anything and the object will become a puppet by letting the blade, which is now invisible strings, pierce into the targets vital areas (head, spine, arms, legs, nervous system, etc.) and litteratly bending the target to his will. Marrionette is the only one of his swords that was made for a soul reaper ' 'Rietsu Control- Chris has learned to use his white rietsu to form different things that can help him along his travels. 3 Sword Style- Chris remembers in one of his memories that he knows how to wield and use 3 swords at the same time, he uses this knowledge to deafeat an army of hollows. Unknown Rietsu & Spiritual Pressure- Chris's rietsu is seen mostly on his arms because of the swords and his spiritual pressure is known to fade from time to time as if he was dead, all this is possible because of his blindfold which was made into a seal. The seal restrains most of his rietsu and spiritual pressure so he can control it. If the blindfold is removed then ungodly spiritual pressure would automaticaly appear and would have enough power to form a giant crator in the ground as long as 10 football fields and would reach all the way to the magma core, his rietsu will also become more violent and will randomly destroy mostly anything around it. Zanpakutō ' Bankai'- When the Bankai of Ikazuchi and Seiteki is activated the 2 swords are formed together to create a sword of immense strength, speed, and power called 2 become 1. In this form the sword has control over both light and darkness and several other elemants though chris mainly uses the elemant of darkness. In this form his clothes are changed to a sleevles shirt to make more room for the massive amounts of rietsu while his rietsu forms a strange mask over his left eye. When he activates his bankai his spiritual pressure seems to completely disappear. His strength is almost tripled from what it was originally making him able to completely destroy a mountain in one swing. His defence is almost tripled from what it originally was making him almost as hard as bedrock. His speed is also affected making him over 4 times faster than what he was. History Chris may have lost his memory but he has found that there is a way to regain it. He must find strange and rare artifacts that hold fragments of his memory, but some have a price. There are pieces that not only give him part of his memory back but also a power, there is a cost for these powers though. Those powers he calls 'Sins" because once he obtains the power he loses control of himself and the power will take him over. The first piece that he found was after he met the first 2 people he began to trust, Akira and Nicholas, but nicholas began hurting and akira thought that it was because of chris and so he ran off from them and soon found himself in an ancient destroyed sanctuary. He ran into the sanctuary and fell down and when he looked up he found a scythe chained up in the center of the sanctuary, he got a strange feeling from it and unchained it, when he did darkness and memories started filling him up and he screamed in pain and then fell over unconcious holding the scythe. Akira and Nicholas soon found chris and stayed there with him till he awoke, when he did nicholas told him that he had not only his own soul but his brothers soul in him to, he said thats why he was hurting because his brother was trying to take over nicholas. They then joined together and travelled. Chris soon met more and more people that he helped and in turn gave him help as well, he slowly regained almost half his memory and now knows almost who he is and what he is. In one of his memories chris found that he has been alive for more than 20,000 years and that he is immortal, at that point he is dying to know what the hell he is. After he gets the dagger and conquers his power he finds that his father was a decendant of the grim reaper but he never obtained his reaper heritage but that chris did. Chris also finds that he has a sister and a brother and that when they were younger he watched as his mother died in his arms and his father die in his brothers arms. Category:Character